A network device, such as a router or a switch in a network system can receive network packets from a number of ingress interfaces and forward the packets via a number of egress interfaces. The network device can determine which egress interface for forwarding of specific network packets depending upon destination address information included in the data packets. In certain network devices output interfaces can be grouped into multipath groups. Some multipath groups can be formed wherein egress ports are selected from a multipath group, wherein each egress port in the multipath group is considered to have equal weight. Network packets can be hashed to distribute network packets across egress interfaces without a multipath group. However, such techniques can lead to congestion when too many network packets are forwarded through one egress interface of a multipath groups. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of network devices.